


Broken

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive!Potters, Animagus Hermione Granger, Animagus Severus Snape, Cursed Tom Riddle, Dumbledore harsh bash, Elemental Magic, F/M, Good!DeathEaters, Good!Malfoys, Good!Severus, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, No Mundugus Fletcher/Peter Pettigrew is going to be involved except to bash them, NoneCursed!Longbottoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: When Hermione was tasked to go back two hours with her time-turner, an accident happened had caused a blast and hit Hermione, then the others, sending Hermione back but the others in a room.Can Hermione be saved in this new time or will the Dark Lord kill her for being at the wrong area at the wrong time, can Hermione hear the others from the secluded area or will she be left alone to defend herself against the Unknown.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Book One: Back In Time. Chapter Prologue; Being Sent Back

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I OWN MY OC’s NAMES/BACKSTORY.  
> This has a lot of Dumbledore bashing, I do apologise that the last Harry Potter fanfic that I wrote has Dumbledore bash on it, but this one is eviler than the other Dumbledore that I designed on my last fanfic in Harry Potter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermione gets sent back in time. She confronted her father, infront of the family that her friend had lost.
> 
> It was October, 31st, 1981. James was saved in time by Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!  
> It's me! Sorry for not coming and updating. I didn't have any motivation or inspiration to keep going until today.  
> I will be going back and forth between "Destiny Unravels", "Old Coots Trap", "Protect our Past; For our Future", "Eternal Legends" & "Broken"

_This has a long Prologue as I wanted to extend what I wanted to show without giving spoilers, what the story will be surrounding through this first book._

_I don’t own Harry Potter or the characters that I will be using._

_I own the plot of this story, the book that I am writing and my OC characters that will soon join in the story._

* * *

Having her own private room was all, Mrs Hermione Snape (nee McGonagall) needed.

While she was speaking to Harry and his wives, **_(yes, wives. He has 45 wives and 25 under his protection. So he has 70 women around him)_**

**_*Edit: There will be a fic book to explore and explain the wives, as it will be mostly in Hermione’s PoV*_ **

Minerva McGonagall had knocked on her door to reveal that the headmaster wanted a word with her before she and her husband, Severus Snape, goes on holiday for 2 years.

* * *

Hermione walked in after she knocked with Albus saying ‘enter’, he looked at her with the twinkle in both of his blue eyes, Severus gave her a warm smile, a kiss on cheek and her lips before pulling her in his embrace which she held tightly like she normally does, they let go and sits next to each other, holding their pinkie fingers, while he talks.

“Ah, Hermione! Goodness, you are early today.” Hermione had a bad feeling about what is about to happen, with a small smile, she looked at the desk to avoid his gaze.

”I should have asked Minnie dear, to fetched you years ago, since you are quicker now than you used to.” He chuckled as Hermione turned to face Severus, seeing his angry eyes staring at the wall over Albus' head, she placed her hand on his arm, to try and calm him before turning her focus to Albus. 

“What is this meeting about anyway? Sev, you okay?” Severus had let out a soft sigh before smiling at his wife.

“Yes, I’m okay dear, the headmaster wants you to use your time-turner again." she shook her head, not wanted to be apart of the headmasters scheming plans.

He said he would like you to turn back 2 hours to try and break up a fight that had brought every student to join in, almost destroying the Great Hall as they are getting angrier by the minute." a hand on her shoulder,

"Do you want to do this, pet, you have a choice my dear?” Hermione nods slowly, Albus looked murderess but hides it by his grandfather features when Severus looked up at him.

Hermione untucks the time-turner from her top and she gave Severus a deep kiss,

with a smile when she pulls away, she twisted the clocks, not noticing the gleeful looks coming from Albus, but noticed the sad looks from Severus.

Albus jumps up from his seat and shouts out a spell and hits Hermione in her chest.

**"vade ad XXI annis posthac".*1***

**"salva nos ab insania." *2***

**"pater tuus qui creavit eum.” *3***

Albus chanted as the magic swirled around Hermione **.**

“HERMIONE!! Albus! What did you do!?” Severus screamed his wife’s name as she disappeared in a swirl.

Before either of them can do anything, the room had flashed, it had taken every magical being/creature.

Suddenly everything went black

* * *

Eventually the lights went back on, everyone slowly got up, looking confused as to know where they are, then everyone had split up into groups before finding a place to sit.

Everyone was counted for but Hermione as she was missing, then they had found a big tv hanging.

With a note on the table with a remote, Harry gives Minerva the note before turning the tv on and waits while it loads.

“While you are reading this, the tv is loading up, this is Hermione, The Marauders, Severus and Minervas story that will be shown, but only the parts of when Hermione from your time has landed in that time.”

“I hope you enjoy and plus if you want to blame someone.” everyone grumbled under their breaths but stopped as they saw Minerva’s enraged look on her face.

”Blame ALBUS, HE PUT HERMIONE IN DANGER WITH A GLEEFUL LOOK ON HIS FACE.” the shock and horror on everyone’s faces before Minerva had finished the note.

”From Merlin and The Founders.” The room was silenced as Harry had clicked play.

* * *

While Hermione continues to fall, it shows many clocks turning and shifting, until she lands on something hard and heard a groan of pain.  
She got up, brushing herself the imaginary dust and helps the other person up.  
She was looking into the eyes of _James Potter._

“May I ask, what year and date this is? Sir?” James nodded, he was confused by the mysterious girl who had asked him for the date.  
“This is 31st October 1981? Why?” Hermione let out a gasp, she heard the door go bang.  
“Quick, go upstairs and protect your wife and triplets. Don’t ask me for you to help. Go and do what I say! I’ll hold him off. Please?” James looked uncertain but chose to listen and runs upstairs into the nursery area with his wife and children.

“That was very stupid of you child. Now I’m going to kill you.” Hermione eyes filled with tears at his words, her body shakes as she argues with herself.

“You’d kill your own child? Are you really that sick?! Don’t be what Dumbledick has been saying all those years!”

”I know for a fact that you never killed those other children or their parents from those rumours. You tried to protect them from Dumbledick. He cursed you to be like this.”

”Put you under a spell to look like a monster didn’t he? He cursed you to rape your own wife. To leave her broken and in tears while you’re dead inside because of what he made you do to her!”

”You couldn’t even try and tell her what he had done! But she did. She knew!”

”Your mother never drugged your father!! She loved him and she told him everything about her, she explained her fears, she knew that he would try and tear up your family, so she beg your father to pretend to hate her out in public and told her father that Tom senior, used to be like your mother but Dumbledick stolen his magic.”

”Cursing him to be a muggle for not joining him with his Greater Good shit.”

”He poisoned everyone who is a pure blood at heart to be cruel and cold to those whom came to this world with no knowledge.”

”Muggleborns are our lifeline to carry on the pure blood lines, the children of their lines were stronger and have more knowledge than their own parents.”

”I know the power that you don’t know!”

”That young boy does. He has love. In his parents, in his family that comes and sees him when he was born!”

”You have me. While mother is struggling under Dumbledick’s curse! I love you! Okay!? I’m here to stop you from making a mistake even if it kills me! I will save you! Because your my father! I grew up fearing your name because I misunderstood everything! But now I do understand. The reason why is that you never had it growing up! Not really. But I do love you Dad.”She walks over towards Voldermort while he was shocked, she pulls him closer to her, kissed him gently on his head and whispered that she loved him.

* * *

_Red, green, blue, yellow, silver, purple, pink, grey, black, orange, turquoise and gold streams of magic swirls around Hermione as she pours her soul into breaking the spell._

_James, Lily and their triplets moves out from the nursery as it was quiet_ , _Sirius_ _, and Remus floo’s in, seeing Voldemort there, immediately got their wands, but sees James furiously shaking his head then looked to see a woman holding him as a child would hold their father, strong and strange magic swirling around the woman, seeing the cracks in Voldemort’s magic_.

* * *

Suddenly.

Everything smashes and breaks into small pieces.

Voldemort turns back to being his formal self.

Tom Riddle.

* * *

_**Lightning flashed.** _

Tom, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and many chosen others had their eyes shot open and they all had gasped.

* * *

 _Scene changed to **Eileen and Tobias**_ _in their house with **Severus**_ _there_.

_All three Prince/Snapes had their eyes open in shock and gasped as they to felt the lightning feeling in them._

_Screaming as the pain had doubled to the point of exhaustion as the three had passed out._

* * *

_Scene changed to the Bones house._

_**Amelia, Bradley, Edgar and Camilla** h_ _ad their eyes open wide as they felt a strange magic spreading in them, gasping as they felt some kind of feeling of lightning in their magic cores._

* * *

 _At the Longbottom with_ **_Bellatrix_** _hiding Neville and Denise in a closet, she walked away, heading towards Alice.  
She screams in pain as magic spreads through her._

_Making her fall to the ground, rolling and screaming as tears falling down her eyes._

* * *

**_Narcissa_** _wasn’t the only one to feel the same as Bellatrix as she too had fallen to the ground screaming in sharp pains, leaving her husband, sisters in laws and father in law, in shock and worry as she began to cry out as the pain that was making her feel powerless._

_Rolling and screaming as her Black blood in her, begins to burn from inside._

* * *

_**Andromeda**_ _was feeling the same fate as her sisters, as she too fell to the ground in pain, biting her lip to stop herself from wanting to scream!_

_But also would have alerted her husband and he would alerted Albus which she doesn’t want to be involved as it was somehow her family blood that was powerful than she had ever felt in a long time._

* * *

_**Regulus,**_ _he had to run out of the cave, that he once was in but he felt he was in great pain, so he had called for his house-elf named Kreature, he had taken his master to his mother and father._

_Both were really glad that he was home but all three had crashed to the ground screaming and crying out in pain._

* * *

**_Molly and Arthur_** _wasn’t the only ones._

_Being a Prewett, Black and a Weasley, doesn’t help._

_Both Molly and Arthur had fallen, holding unto each other, already had warded their house from being disturbed and interrupted by Albus, they started screaming and yelling in pain._

_Their oldest three sons, walked downstairs witnessed their parents pain, sits and waits for them, to give them everything that they would need to be okay while their twin brothers watch their younger brother while the baby sleeps, to the parents, as it was thunder and lightning outside, it feels as if their bodies were being electrocuting._

* * *

_**Fabian and Gideon**_ _couldn’t escape the pain they had to suffer._

_All of the parts in their body felt they were burning._

_They couldn’t stop the screaming as hot pain and shot up their spines and making them feel as if they were electrocuting._

* * *

_**Back to Alice**_ , _Alice watched as Bellatrix was rolling and screaming before she had gasped, holding her hips, electro shots down her spine, she cried out in pain, then she too had fallen onto the floor, crying and screaming in pain._

_then **Frank** and Augusta followed._

_then Rabastan and Rodolphus was the next to fall._

_**Barty** stood there in shock at what he was witnessing._

_Now he was unsure of what his masters like_

_This is more than Lord Voldemort can do_

_Unlike the others, he was lucky enough to fall unconscious when the pain had started._

* * *

_**Alastair** Moody was about to close his eyes, ready to fall asleep, when all of a sudden, hot pain shoots through his arms and legs before travelling to his spine, before he could scream or shout, he fell unconscious due to exhaustion and the pain he was feeling._

* * *

_**Dolores** was moving around her belongings, wearing a purple knee high dress._

_She finally lost the weight she had gain from Hogwarts since Albus had cursed her to wear that ghastly pink colour day in and day out, put too much weight on her._

_She couldn’t get any reputation and be popular with her friends as she lost so many friends due to the curse,._

_She had lost that high-pitched giggle and voice, to sound like she had gone through so much like a proper woman._

_Who used to have crush on Fudge but she had grown out of it when she realised it was due to Albus that she took notice in Cornelius._

_She doesn’t like him as he has a wife and two children to look after, he was her mentor and that’s all._

_She began to feel weird pains throughout her body._

_She took a deep breath that made her sight turn dark and she struggles to fight the pain._

* * *

_**James and Lily Potter** looks at Sirius in fear and shock as he began to scream and roll as if he was on fire._

_Remus was next to join him in pain as his wolf began to fight the pain for Remus, but the man and the wolf made a deal for them both, now the man and the wolf became as one person._

_Remus felt relief in himself and not that sickly feeling he always have._

_Both of them had still screamed in pain as the electronic pains shoots up both Remus and Sirius spines._

_Hermione wobbles as the exhaustion and the magical exhaustion took out of her as she collapsed in her fathers arms, as he held her to him._

_James and Lily was next to feel the pain that everyone around them had felt, they all try to fight it but it was too strong and powerful for them to manage as it had knocked them out from the exhaustion._

* * *

_Down in Godric Hollow across from the Potters currently living in, **Gabrielle, Zoey and Petunia** Evans were sitting at the kitchen table, keeping up with the gossips._

_Petunia had announced that Dudley and Ellie-Mae was getting worse than her husband ever since a strange person had left them a late wedding present outside their door, it was to reveal that it was a vase._

_Ever since she and Vernon had touched it, she had felt this strange jealousy and hatred feelings towards Lily._

_So she had to tell her other two sisters incase it was either true or if Vernon and herself are cursed from this vase._

_Suddenly all three had felt the shock before fainting, not noticing that Vernon and Marge was the same._

_Luckily Dudley and Ellie-Mae had fallen asleep._

* * *

  
**_Lucius_ **

**_Lauren_ **

**_Laurissa_ **

**_Lydia_ **

**_Lindsey_ **

**_Libby_ **

**_Lexie_ **

**_Abraxas_** _were standing near Narcissa, before they had fallen in pain, screaming and crying in pain. Not noticing all of the Dark Marks had vanished from their left arms. Not even Tom has his own mark._

* * *

 _Tom held his daughter close as everyone else had slowly woken up from being tortured in pain._  
He shook her when he couldn’t hear her breathing or her heartbeat.

She carefully opens her eyes and looks at him. ****

**“Promise me, that you’ll look after Sev and my soldiers?**

**They are now mine you know.**

**I’ve already separated them from Dumbledick.**

**He doesn’t know that his curses have been lifted and they are all free from being his pawns.**

**I am in pain, and my curse will put in deep sleep.**

**The key to my heart is a lullaby, that leads to the ocean deep.**

**Play the organ and the lullaby will be remembered in your mind.”** She closed her eyes and her breathing stopped as her body glows and scattered in little shards. Tom screams into the ground where he held his little girl for the first and now the last time.

Until next time, in Broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> vade ad XXI annis posthac -  
> salva nos ab insania -  
> pater tuus qui creavit eum -


	2. Book One; Back In Time.  Chapter One: The Room and The start of the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up from the explosion that happened in the first chapter, I’ve put the seating in tables to help with explaining the seats, I will section each memory out, after I have sorted out her memories, I will explain the wives and those under Harry’s protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY COMMENTS AND THOSE KUDOS! THOSE MADE MY DAYS WHEN I GOT COMMENTS AND KUDOS EVER! I will try and update some chapters, but if yous have a suggestion for a few of my characters please feel free to do so, also I will introduce you all to my own characters that is coming into the story but not at the moment.

**_ Last time on Broken _ **

**_The lights swirled around the people that had the Dark Mark, or that was close friends towards Minerva and Severus, even those who hurt him, those met through everyone, that had linked through everyone._ **

* * *

** NOW **

The victims from Dumbledore’s curse, had caused a massive explosion throughout all over the Magical Britain, causing everyone to fall in. Good/Neutral/Evil. Light/Grey/Dark. Death Eaters/Students/Teachers/Workers/Order Members, to be stuck together but also those who had passed away, have arrived as well.  
Once everyone had woken up, arguments and accusations were being made at one another. Harry grew annoyed and done a Hermione move. Giving everyone a glare, causing the Gryffindor girls to laugh which caused the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and the Slytherin girls to laugh. Ginny managed to calm and explain to the others why they were laughing.

 **Ginny** : **_“Harry had pulled an Hermione stunt. When she tried to get everyone’s attention, she would stand still and glare at everyone. Her magic would begin to fizzle and crackle, electrics had strucked us and we stopped what we were doing but the only one person that doesn’t listen got the worse punishment. Ronald, he’d always pushed her buttons, not listened to her since first year. Bullied her, hurt her and never once apologised. Hermione thought it was best that she came clean to the lassie he was dating and the other behind that lass back. Both had pleaded with Hermione to get him back, the girls had left and never came back to Ronald. They always appeared to Hermione, they told Hermione the truth. She fainted. The two girls, were Harry’s sisters. They knew what they were doing as they were identical, but they never realised that Ronald was going with them both. They have Lily’s temper and James Marauders streak. With Harry as their identical brother, all three of them with Hermione had pranked Ronald. Not even Molly’s Howler had came, as she was laughing when she heard the news. She thought that Ronald had deserved the punishment so she left the Howler alone and told Professor McGonagall.”_** Harry has spoken up once Ginny walked away over towards Lavender. He took a deep breath.

 **Harry : _“I will talk about my wives and those under my protection afterwards_** _. **Okay? Good. Here is Hermione’s note, ~** Hello Everyone, father and mother. Forgive me for not being able to warn yous before getting pulled in, but alas I hope you are all okay and that yous aren’t injured. Yes, you all heard that I was sent to 1981, Halloween, I somehow landed at the Potters house, when my father was about to kill Lord James, for me, I couldn’t let him, not for me but for Harry. I have been doing research, day in and out. Not bothering to sleep. I’ve kept records of the Malfoys, Lestranges, McKinnon, Blacks, Evans, Potters, Lupins, Riddles, McGonagalls, Fudge, Umbridge, Bones, Longbottom, Abbott, Weasleys, Prewitt, Flamels, Ollivanders, Browns, Patils, Bells, Snape, Prince, Lovegood, Finnigan, Creevey, Carrows, Johnston, Spinnet, Dunbar, Parkinson, Greengrass, Davis, Zabini, Chang, Diggory, Crouch, Trelawney, Sinistra, Vector, Pomfrey, Jones, Jordan, Shacklebolt, Grindelwald and Dumbledore families. Yes it’s a lot but I have done a lot of research over the four years, I started the research as a 4th year, while everyone is super occupied blaming Harrison for supposedly ‘cheating’ by ‘putting his name in the Goblet’ he dreamt of having ONE YEAR TO HIS FUCKING SELF AND NOT PUTTING HIM OR US IN DANGER!! He was shunned by everyone, even the teachers. But not me. Evans and Prince families go back for so many generations. I’m not going to waste anymore time explaining but next is going to be the seats that I have speeded for yous to sit. Do not move. You curse or threat or even try to murder. I WILL SILENCE YOU ALL_ ** _~.”_ **Harry read out the names from the note. His back was facing the tv, he looks up to everyone, looking at him patiently. His panic strikes fast as he struggles to breath, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Susan and Parvati runs towards him. ****

 **Lavender: “He won’t hurt us here, Ri, you know this, you are stronger and powerful than him, Look at me dear, that’s it, breath with us ready?”** _Harry shakily nods as his breathing hitches as he froze, Ginny whispers in his ear, Parvati does the same with the other ear, Luna and Susan rubs his hands to his arms back to his hands, while Lavender holds his face. All 5 lassies counts to 10 with Harry as he closes his eyes. Each had counted down. Harry had calmed his breathing, Harry looks at Susan._

 **Harry: “Sus, can you finish please, I can’t keep my eyes open at the moment, I couldn’t sleep the night before as the other girls had their night terrors, and I went down to see all the first year’s Gryffindor/Slytherin/Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in my common room, luckily before hand, I had written a few lengths of parchment to Professors Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and Aunt Minerva. They were there but I didn’t know as I was sleeping in my animagus forms, all the first years were curled up around me, they were able to sleep, until RONALD woken them all up when he was yelling at me for being ‘improper’ that I was needed to be with only ‘GinGin’ sorry love, I know you don’t like that nickname, but it made me uncomfortable he said it, also come here, your warm, I’m tired”** Harry had fallen asleep on Ginny’s lap. Lavender, Parvati and Luna warms them up with blankets as Susan stays still as she looks at the others.

 **Susan: “In the first row, to my left, _Lady Eileen, Lord Severus, Queen Minerva and Lord Tom_ , please sit on those couches. The one in the right side can, _Heir Barty Jr, Lady Bellatrix, Lord Rodolphus and Lord Rabastan_ , sit down on the couches. Finally in the middle _Lady Andromeda, Heiress Hayley, Heiress Isabelle and Heiress Lilith_ , please sit on the couches. Next row, on the left side, behind _Lady Eileen. Lord Abraxas, Lord Lucius, Lady Narcissa, Scion Draco and Heiress Leia_ , please sit on the couches. In the middle row, _Lady Lauren, Lady Laurissa, Lady Lydia, Lady Libby, Lady Lindsey and Lady Lexie_ , please sit down on the couches. In the right side, _Heiress Nymphadora, Lady Marlene and Heiress Kelly,_ please sit on the couches. Next row, on the left side, behind _Lord Abraxas. Lady Luna, Lady Katie, Lady Angelina and Lady Alicia_ , please sits on the couches. In the middle row, _Lord Neville, Heiress Denise, Lady Alice, Lady Augusta and Lord Frank_. On the right side, _Lord Regulus, Lord Orion, Lady Walburga and Lady Kara_ , please sit on the couches. Next on the row, on the left side, could _Lady Ashley, Lady Rachel and Lord Remus_ sits on the couch. Then, can Lord James, Lady Lilian and Lord Sirius sits on the couch beside them. Then _Sorcerer Harry, High Mage Ginerva, Empress Lavender, Countess Parvati and Padma_ , next to Harrison’s family. Then could _Lords George, Fredrick, William, Countess Fleur, Lady Genevieve, Lord Charlie, Lord Per_ cy, next to them. Then, the next row of couches, _Lady Cho, Heiress Fay, Lady Pansy, Lady Marionette, Heiress Marietta, Regal Susan, Heiress Hannah, Lord Cedric and Lord Marcus._ The next couch is for, _Sir Kingsley, Lord Rufus, Lady Poppy, Lady Irma and Lady Dolores_. The next set of rows p, the first seat will be for _Sir Hagrid, then a seat for Sir Argus_ , The couch for _Minister Fudge, Auror Amelia, Heiress Maisie, Lady Daphne, Heiress Astoria, Lady Tracey and Heiress Sapphire_. The next couch is for, _Lady Alecto, Lord Amycus, Sir Fenrir and Madam Evelyn_. Then the next couch is for, _Lord Fabian, Lord Gideon, Mister Filius and Lady Pomona_. A throne seat for _King Ragnok_ , a couch comfy enough for the _Goblin clans, Sorcerer Merlin, Lord Salazar, Lady Rowena, Lady Helga, Lord Godric and Lady Helena_. _The Baron Of Slytherin and Gryffindor_ had appeared with the ghost for _Hufflepuff_ , _‘Fat Friar’_ but his name is _Elric Friar_ , **he was known to have a favourite towards blueberry and apple pies **. The next couch is for Lady Pandora, Lord Xenophilius, Lord Dean and Lord Seamus. The next couch is for _Lady Gabrielle, Lady Zoey, Lady Petunia and Lady Fiona_. The next row of couches, is for, _Lady Veronica, Heiress Sarah Finnigan, Lord Amos, Lady Bethany and Heiress Millicent_. The other couch is for, _Lady Stephanie, Lady Sofia, Heiress Flora, Heiress Hestia_. Then in the last couch, is for, _Lady Imogen, Heiress Eloise, Heiress Romilda, Heiress Chiara and Lady Penelope_. Don’t panic, if you can’t see the tv, I have placed a spell on all them to raise up, higher so that all of you can see it. I hope you all enjoy it. As this will show the day I was only turned one straight to 3. Then we will pause, to see the nightmares. Then we will see Harry and his wives, to tell of their tales of how they came to be. Are you all ready for this emotional roller coaster.” **_Everyone had shouted at Susan, agreeing with Hermione and her own voice._ ****

* * *

**September, 1st. 1960. Little Whingling.**

The mother and father had welcomed two little girls into the world, identical twins. Even though they were blessed to have them, the mother had only felt fear for them. She looked at the father for help. The father had determination and anger in his brown mix with crimson eyes. His tears feel upon his face when he didn’t know what he can do to save his twins, from his enemy. His old mentor, his teacher. He vowed and swear and oath to his wife, to his twins. That they will do everything they can do distract the old man. From taking and killing their children. They were the parents world. They were only thing that had kept them alive. Through their love and hope, only to be destroyed by the old man. The father looked at his wife with regret, despair, vengeance, fear, lost, sadness and so much love deep within his soul and heart. He muttered a word that destroyed his wife core.

 **?: “Run, Minnie. Take the twins and run. Please promise me, no matter what, if I’m in danger or if I start to scream or cry for you to come back. DO NOT LISTEN. KEEP RUNNING. I LOVE YOU. ONLY YOU. YOU MUST KEEP THE TWINS AND YOURSELF SAVE NO MATTER WHAT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND. Love, don’t forget that I will always love Minerva Thea Riddle.”** He couldn’t keep it in any longer as he starts crying, Minnie holds him tightly. They kissed, with so much emotions. Minnie stands up, but before she does run, she smiled at him, she raised her wand at his forehead. ****

 **Minnie: “Hermione Athena, Sofia Merula Riddle. Tom, that is their names now, if you hear them, your memories of us will come back. I will hide your memories away, so that Dumbledore can’t use them against you. That’s how to unlock them. Say Mya and Fi, that is the key. I really love you Thomas.** _Et quia memoriam nostri geminos nostra celare._ _* Custodi occulta profunditas utcumque conatus invadere hostem.* Tantum recludam memoriam in illo recondita sunt, cum audiunt nomina, Mya et Fi.*_ _Omnes ante se memoriae reparari ad reposita sunt.* {*in end notes for translation}_ Tom had fallen over the couch that they were sitting on, his eyes whirling around. He looked around, hissed in frustration, looked at Minerva with anger. His crimson eyes shined with the light in their once shared home, Minerva pressed her hand against her once husband’s cheek, whispered that she’ll never forget him, that they will be together once more. He would need to focus on Dumbledore and Grindelwald as well.

Minerva had gathered her things, for her twins and for herself as well. She runs towards the stables for her midnight alicorn, Pegasus and a Unicorn. She named her horse Crimson. She rode until she finds some shelter.

Drip, drop, drip, drop. The rain had started their little rhythm, little drops before a splash, it would repeat each time, Hermione was at peace, just listening the patterns of the rain while Sofia, had the rain in her eyes. She cried, with discomfort until Hermione has wipe the tears from her angelic soft cheeks, knowing that Hermione is there with her, Sofia had calmed down to fall asleep beside her.

* * *

**Three years later**

Minerva had to take shelter in the forest nearby but she had to hide them when she heard a voice from her past. Albus-Too-Many-Names-To-Boot-Dumbledore.

 **?: “Really Minerva. This is where you were all those years. Hiding in the forest. No where to go. We need our transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor back. We need to go now. Ahh you had a girl. What’s her name? I heard that she was called Sofia? Let’s go shall we. Hogwarts needs you.”** Albus glared at Minerva, his gaze moved to the babe in her arms, she was too late to hide her with her twin. She knew Albus was looking for her.

* * *

**The Secluded Area**

**Harry: “What the actual fuck.”** Molly looked at him with a slight smirk as she had the same expression but didn’t want to say it out loud. But before they could say anything more, a note appears. Harry picks it up and reads it loudly.

**Harry: “You are all doing so well, let’s take a wee break now, once the note has been finishing being read, food and blankets will appear, then the couches and the seats will change to beds for you to sleep. Enjoy and see you all in the morning.”**

Everything went black when Harry had finishes the note and the note went up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Et quia memoriam nostri geminos nostra celare. * Hide the Memories of us and our twins.
> 
> *Custodi occulta profunditas utcumque conatus invadere hostem.* Keep this hidden, no matter how deep the enemy have tried to break in.
> 
> *Tantum recludam memoriam in illo recondita sunt, cum audiunt nomina, Mya et Fi.* Only unlock the memories that been stored, when you hear the names, Mya and Fi.
> 
> *Omnes ante se memoriae reparari ad reposita sunt.*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I will try and upload another chapter!
> 
> I’ve marked *1*/*2*/*3* as they were translated to Latin  
> Here’s the English version  
> *1* go back to 21 years from now  
> *2* save us from the madness,  
> *3* that your father had created.


End file.
